


If You See Him, If You See Her

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea Hobbs and Dr Morales commisarating over their crushes. Another little prompt by PandoraBox82</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Him, If You See Her

Another little prompt from PandoraBox82, thank you honey xx

If You See Him, If You See Her  
Andrea/Dr Morales  
…  
It was the end of a long and hectic week and the one thing Andrea needed now, more than anything else was alcohol and lots of it. She got out of the cab and made her way in to McColl’s bar and grill and quickly scanned the room for her partner in crime and loyal drinking buddy.  
“Hobbs…over here.”  
Andrea glanced to her left to see her best friend Dr Fernando Morales sitting at one of the booths at the end of the bar. She made her way over, taking off her suit jacket and showing off her blue dress.  
“Wow, love the dress Hobbs.”  
“Thanks, it’s new.”  
“Impressing anyone in particular?”  
“Trying and failing…I need a drink. What are you having?”  
“Gin and tonic.”  
Andrea made her way up to the bar, ordering Fernando’s drink and a large white wine for herself before paying and returning to the table, sliding in to the seat, setting her purse beside her.  
“So come on Andrea, what’s with the face.”  
“It’s just been one of those weeks where I’m glad that it’s finally over.”  
“What happened?”  
“Rape case fell through, guy got off.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Me too.”  
“And how are things outside of the office.”  
“You mean Sharon…don’t even.”  
“What, can’t a friend inquire of the well being off…”  
“You’re just being nosy Fer…anyway; I’m getting to the stage where I’m finally giving up.”  
“Oh come on, don’t do that…you like her.”  
“Yeah I do but, she doesn’t notice. It’s not like I haven’t dropped enough hints, I’ve left flowers…chocolates, I invited her to dinner…she thought it was just as a friend and she brought Rusty along.”  
“Oh, that had to hurt.”  
“Just a bit…anyway what about you. How’s work?”  
“Well not as bad as yours, then again the people I’m around all day are already dead.”  
“You are so lucky.”  
“Mmmm, it has its moments.”  
“What about your love life…any progress?”  
“We’ve had a few date nights…better than you anyway.”  
“So, it’s serious?”  
“He’s worried about what the Team will say if they find out.”  
“He’s nothing to worry about, if anything they probably already know.”  
“That’s what I said but I didn’t want to push him.”  
“I need another….you?”  
“Why not, here, it’s my turn to pay.” He said, handing her cash.  
“You can get the next round.”  
…  
Six rounds later, nearing 1am and Fernando had taken to sitting beside Andrea, the sides of their heads pressed together as they spoke.  
“We’re drunk.” He laughed.  
“So drunk, but it feels so good.”  
“You should just tell her you know.”  
“What…Sharon?”  
“She’s the Captain, not the devil…she won’t kill you.” He said, looking at her.  
“No, but she might never speak to me again, I don’t know if I could stand that.”  
“You’re a far better choice than that ex of hers.”  
“Well that wouldn’t take much.”  
“I do want to tell her.”  
“Then follow your heart, not your fear.”  
“And you should tell Buzz the same thing you just told me, he’s scared too.”  
“I love him.”   
Andrea sat up straight, giving Fernando her full attention as he smiled at her.  
“Oh my god…really, you’re that serious.”  
“We’ve both said it, it’s just the reactions of others but you know what, you’re right and so am I…you need to tell Sharon and Buzz needs to tell the Team.”  
“Why is life so damn complicated.” She groaned.  
“That’s life sweetheart…that’s life.”  
“We should go.”  
“Darling, the night is young.”  
“Yeah the night, but I’m not. I want to be fresh tomorrow when I see her.”  
“You’re gonna do it tomorrow.”  
“If I put it off then I’ll never do it. Shall we grab a cab?”  
“Yeah why not, I could sleep too actually.”  
“Come on.”  
…  
2 weeks later  
…  
Andrea was already sitting, drinks ready when Fernando came over to join her.  
“Hey…” He smiled.  
“Hi, by the smile I take it things have gone well?”  
“Are you kidding, it’s been wonderful. I talked things over with Buzz and we told the team…together. He was so nervous, poor thing but it’s done.”  
“Yeah I know, Sharon told.” She smiled.  
“You’ve seen her then?”  
“I have and I talked with her, told her about my feelings for her.”  
“And?”  
“She was surprised, and a little concerned…again about what the team would say…for now, we’re keeping it quiet. She wants to see hoe things go between us, which is fine. I’m just happy she finally knows and so far…so good.”  
“Oh sweetheart, I’m so happy for you.”  
“And I you…go and get us some drinks…we finally have cause to celebrate.”  
“I’ll be back in a jiffy.”  
Andrea leaned back in to the seat as Fernando got their drinks, happy to have her best friend to come too in times of stress. Life was good.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
